Fishing rod technology has evolved from the bamboo poles of yester years to today's fishing rods reinforced with graphite, fiberglass, and resin. Anglers desire fishing rods that are light-weight, durable, sensitive, and powerful. They want rods that are easy to handle and carry, have the right amount of stiffness or flexibility to enable casting and placing the lure in the water where the fish are located, and have sufficient strength and integrity to lift the catch out of the water. The term “action” is used to describe how much of the rod deflects or bends when pressure is put on its tip. In general, a fast action rod bends less than one that is a slow or moderate action rod of the same type. For example, most bass rod actions are fast to very fast to provide better sensitivity and faster power for setting the hook. The type of lure that will be used also should be considered when selecting a fishing rod. “Power” is a term used to describe the strength or lifting ability of the rod. The power of the rod is described using heavy, medium heavy, medium, etc. In general, the power of the rod should be compatible with the weight of the fishing line that will be used. Another term used to describe fishing rods is “responsiveness.” This term is used to describe the ability of the entire rod to flex under load and then return to the original state when the load is released. In general, the lighter the rod, the more responsive it is to load conditions. Much experimentation and research have been devoted to constructing the perfect rod.
In addition to the fishing rod, it is desirable for many other types of sporting equipment and other types of components to also possess the same characteristics described above, including light weight, elasticity, and strength.